


hold me tight

by tulipsinflowers



Series: emily “mommy” prentiss [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/F, My first fic, Stalking, Violence, attempted non-con, terrible explanations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsinflowers/pseuds/tulipsinflowers
Summary: emily forgets her badge and saves your life in the process.





	hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here, so pls don’t attack me. enjoy!

It started off small and only when Emily wasn’t around. You’d find two chocolate kisses tied at the ends of each other with smiley faces. You’d laugh it off, thinking it was Emily leaving them behind for you to find.

Then it escalated to having small things rearranged. Your slippers would be moved to the end of the bed and not by your nightstand, where you’d messily leave them. Your earrings would somehow get looped with your car keys. Your makeup would be hidden in your pantie drawer.

You wanted to mention it to your lover, but held back, as she was already stressed enough with her line of work.

After a few months, it stopped. It went away and you were at ease.

But you should’ve known it wasn’t forever.

When you’d go out to run errands, the eerie feeling of being watched always hung around. You ignored it for a few weeks, believing it’d go away. When it didn’t, you’d turn your head and look for whoever was watching your every move.

Your shared apartment became a safe haven for you. Spending most of your time in your bedroom, working, it helped ease the tension.

But the feeling of being watched came back.

Goosebumps would riddle your body and the hair on the back of your neck would stand, but every time you’d whip around and expect to see someone, there was nothing.

And then, it all went away again. For the first time in months you could breathe. 

* * *

Waving goodbye to your girlfriend, you blew her a kiss as she pulled away from the driveway and headed to work. 

Turning away, you walked back inside and locked the door. You went around the apartment, shutting all the windows and headed for your bath.

Dipping in, your body relaxed instantaneously and a soft moan slipped from your throat. Rubbing your body, your mind relaxed. That is, until the door opened and shut closed. Sitting up, you reached for your towel,

”Emily? Is that you?”

Padding out the bathroom, you smiled and fixed your towel around your body tightly, making sure it wouldn’t fall,

”Did you forget your badge again? This is the fi-“ 

Your breath hitched as you looked up. A hooded figure stood in the middle of your bedroom, caressing your pillow.

Wrapping your arms around your chest, you took a step backwards, mind blank and filled with fear.

Staring at him felt like an eternity, until he looked up at you. His face was filled with scars. You couldn’t read him. His eyes were empty. No light shined in them.

He grinned, licking his lips as his eyes darted up and down your soaking body. You weren’t sure if it was still water from your bath, or sweat.

Darting to leave the room, you reached the room’s door handle, but two rough arms pulled you back. Sucking in a breath to scream was cut short by a hand tightly clapping over your mouth. His other arm wrapped itself just below your ribs, pulling you up against his body.

Whimpering, you could feel his hot breath against your ear. A deep chuckle filled the room, “I finally have you. All to myself.”

Tears brimmed your eyes as his tongue licked your neck. Seeing as the door was right in front of you surged you to step on his foot with your heel as hard as you could.

A pained snarls drew from his lips and you made a run for the hall, “Come back here!”

Panicked, your wet feet slipped on the wooden floor, giving him a chance to catch up and straddle your back. His hand wrapped itself around your neck and forced you to look up at the ceiling—him.

A sob was all it took for him to ram the side of your head to the floor. You groaned and your vision blurred. Black dots overtook your eyesight and soon enough, you were back on your bed, with him in between your thighs.

In and out of consciousness, you were unable to push him off. 

“Please..no..” you pleaded. 

The sound of a belt coming undone made your heart drop. You gasped out, pushing at his chest, which he only slapped away and tore off the knot holding your towel.

Feeling him against your entrance only further fed your sobs. 

“(Y/N)?”

Crying out, the man tightly held your mouth shut as you could hear the footsteps coming your way,

”(Y/N)..? I can’t find my badge, and I forgot my lunch.”

Breathing out in relief, you knew she knew. Forgetting her lunch meant she knew something was off and had her gun drawn. It also meant she wasn’t alone.

The door was kicked open and in came JJ and Emily.

”Put your hands where I can see them.”

”Slowly climb off of her. Walk backwards and kneel! Now!”

Scurrying off the bed, you held onto the towel as JJ ran to you and helped you out of the room. By then, you could hear sirens approaching and Emily pushing the perpetrator out of the apartment.

A few moments went by and Emily was back, “(Y/N)! Oh my god.” 

Her arms were tightly wrapped around your body before you could even blink. 

“I’m so sorry,” You sobbed, “I should’ve told you, I should’ve told you..”

Emily shushed you, helped you into your shared bedroom, and helped you change. 

You knew that with her at your side, you’d be fine. She’d protect you, no matter what.


End file.
